deutschrapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Automatic G
Automatic G (* 21. Juli 1985 in Hamburg) ist ein deutscher Rapper aus Hamburg-Bergedorf. Er steht beim Label Dirty Cash Records unter Vertrag. Biografie „Ich rap, weil es mein Leben ist und ich nichts anderes habe.“ Ein Satz, der unter die Haut geht…… Automatic G, im Juli 1985 in Hamburg-Bergedorf geboren, wurde schon im Alter von 13 Jahren mit dem HipHop Virus infiziert. Zuerst begeistert von dem amerikanischen Rapper „2Pac“ lernte er 1996 in der Sturm und Drang Phase des deutschen HipHop durch „Samy Deluxe“ auch Rap in deutscher Sprache zu lieben und zu leben. Fasziniert von den kreativen Möglichkeiten des Raps begann er recht früh Ami Beats zu rappen. Mit derselben Begeisterung lernte er Keyboard spielen. Seitdem komponiert er seine eigenen Beats und entwickelte seinen Style stetig weiter. Sein Weg führte über die nächsten Jahre hinweg durch verschiedene selbstgegründete Crews und von Auftritt zu Auftritt. 2003 trat Automatic G in der Markthalle im Rahmen der Mopo Veranstaltung „Mopo the Crown“ auf. Ein Journalist der Morgenpost wurde so auf ihn aufmerksam und berichtete in der Montag Ausgabe vom 17.03.2003 von ihm. Seine aussergewöhnliche Stimme und authentischen Texte lassen selbst erfahrene Rapstars neben ihm alt aussehen. Automatic G rappt über das tägliche Leben in den Strassen von Hamburg City und von seinem Kampf von ganz unten. Denn im Jahre 2005 wurde er selbst Opfer einer schweren Körperverletzung, die er fast nicht überlebte. Der Glaube an sich selbst und das Leben ließen ihn schnell genesen. Diese Erfahrungen spiegeln sich in seinen Texten wieder. Die Themen von Automatic G beziehen sich auf das was junge Menschen heute wirklich erleben: es geht um Geld, Frauen Gewalt, Liebe und Neider. Der Rapper kennt die Strasse und weiß wovon er r rappt. Mit diesem Image kann sich ein Großteil der heutigen Jugend identifizieren, dieses kennzeichnet sich durch seine kontinuierlich wachsende Fanbase wieder. Als 2005 zwei Freunde des jungen Rappers durch einem tragischen Autounfall um's Leben kamen, kam er auf die Idee eine eigene Plattenfirma zu Gründen, um eine Maxi (In Memories of Babak und Kai)zu produzieren und im Handel vermakten zu können zu Gunsten deren Eltern. Der Name standt nur es gab ein Problem. Zu der Zeit war Automatic G nicht in der Lage seine Krankenversicherung selbst zu tragen, da dies durch eine Selbstständigkeit anfiel. Dadurch kam man auf die Idee, das Label auf den Namen seines Vaters anzumelden, da dieser zu der Zeit ohnehin Selbstständig war. Am 15.11.2005 war es dann nun offiziel . Dirty Cash Records war geboren und erhielt durch die GVL den Labelcode 14480. Leider gab es für den erstes Release " Wir können euch nie vergessen" keinen potentiellen Vertrag, der sich anschliessen wollte, sodass die Single als Andenken zum größten Teil verschenkt wurde. Bei Tide TV hatte er 2007 einen Gastauftritt bei „Ipanema TV“. Ein Kameramann war von seinem Charisma und seiner Zielstrebigkeit so begeistert, dass er mit ihm zusammenarbeiten wollte. Es wurde das erste Video „Das Herz der Strasse“ gedreht. Seitdem das Video draussen ist, wächst das Interesse an den jungen Rapper täglich. Durch das Internetportal Myspace kommuniziert er mit seinen Anhängern. Hier befindet sich auch das aktuelle Video. Am 28.03.2009 erschien sein Debüt Album „Automatisch Gangsta“ über dem Vertrieb "M-System“ im Handel. Es ist die erste Veröffentlichung über das Label „Dirtycash Records“ sein. Die Release Party fand im Docks Club Hamburg am 28.03.09 statt.Die Beats wurden fast ausschliesslich von Automatic G produziert. Gäste auf diesem Album sind unter anderem R'nB & Soul Sänger K-Soul und der talentierte Rapper Cafeno. Das 10 Tracks starke Album ist eine kleine Reise in die Gefühlswelt des Rappers. Die Texte zu „Bitte weine nicht“ und „Keine Liebe“ zeigen, dass man den MC nicht in eine Schublade reinpressen kann. Seine Musik besticht durch den hohen Wiedererkennungswert seiner eindrucksvollen Stimme. Es ist ein wahrer Hörgenuss. Diskografie Alben * 2009: Automatisch Gangsta Maxis * 2005: Wir können euch nie vergessen (Maxi) * 2011 :Zu Gosse (Maxi mit Daddy-T) Mixtapes * 2007: Wir sind Hamburgs Straßen (Online-Mixtape mit Daddy T) * 2009: Jetzt kommt meine Zeit (Online-Mixtape) * 2010: Dirty Cash Records X-Mas Tape (Online-Mixtape) Free Tracks/Exklusiv * 2006: Oh Baby feat. Daddy-T * 2007: A Vida e Dura feat. Cafeno & Miss Joe * 2007: Mein Gangsta Rap ist Hype * 2008: Wenn du Schüsse hörst feat. Deztino & Tayfun * 2008: Worldwide feat. K'Soul & lyrical * 2011: Tetris feat. Daddy-T * 2011: Mein Herz Schlägt feat. Daddy-T & Titus * Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Dirty Cash Records